The present invention relates to aquariums and more particularly, relates to vertically moveable aquariums.
There are many known structures for supporting aquariums or indeed other objects. Generally, aquariums have been placed on a supporting structure such as a tabletop. In many instances, the supporting structure has been specifically designed for aquariums. However, such structures add substantially to the cost and are not necessarily aesthetically pleasing.
A known structure for supporting an aquarium and which provides for horizontal sliding relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,772 to Gerald R. Ritzow on Nov. 23, 1993. This patent provides a surface having horizontally extending guide tracks for receiving border frames of an aquarium tank in horizontal sliding relationship therewith and providing an arrangement to prevent lateral shifting movement of the tank.